Tutoring: A little help with class
by EraserPen
Summary: Gaara is a senior this year in high school, and his grades are starting to slip. So he is assigned a tutor. The one and only Neji Hyuuga. Well Neji be able to help Gaara with his problem?Or will Gaara be forced to repeat his senior year? 2 shot fluff-ness


Disclaimer: Me no own .

Gaara jumped from his daze when the teacher hit his desk with a ruler. His dull jade eyes followed the bright, see-through purple ruler up to his sensei's chocolate brown eyes.

"Gaara, I would rather you not sleep in my class." Gaara blinked slowly looking at Iruka-sensei with no interest. "Gaara, do you understand me?" Gaara blinked again and shrugged his shoulders, Iruka let out a long low sigh. "Alright, Gaara, I would like to see you after class." The red head nodded his head in acknowledgment. Iruka walked back to the front of the class and started talking once again about Mary the I or 'Bloody Mary (an: is that right? My history is kind of if-e).'

A little later Iruka signaled everyone that class was over. Gaara watched as the other people packed up their books in the bags that lay next to them. Iruka stayed seated at his desk in front of the room eyeing Gaara carefully. Making sure everyone was out of the room, Iruka made his way over to Gaara's seat. Gaara turned to look out the window waiting for what was going to happen when he heard the scraping of the chair next to him when Iruka sat down.

"Gaara…Your grades…I've talked to the other teachers, and they to say that your grades are slipping. Is something going on at home?" Gaara turned to look at Iruka his dull jade eyes showing nothing but boredom to him. Iruka sighed mentally hoping that he would get something out of the boy.

"Well, since you won't talk to me or any of your other teachers then I'm going to have to assign you a tutor." Chocolate eyes study the silent, unemotional face of the boy in front of them flickering once to the scar on his forehead. Gaara gave a slight nod picking up his bag and standing looking down at Iruka. Iruka stood up just after him and walked to the door with the silent boy behind him. Iruka stopped at the door and faced Gaara. Gaara stopped short of him and looked at him.

"Your tutoring will start tomorrow after class in the school library. Make sure you are there on time. Your tutor is a very punctual person."

"Who is he?" Iruka was taken aback by Gaara actually talking to him that he didn't answer right away. Gaara was getting impatient. "Well, sensei?" Iruka snapped out of his shock and looked down at Gaara.

"Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

A loud beeping sounded throughout the room, jade eyes focused on the annoying machine. Gaara sighed as he reached over and pressed the off button. He pulled himself up off his bed, making his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He stood underneath the lukewarm spray of the showerhead thinking about his tutoring session with Neji Hyuuga. He grabbed the bar of soap off the ledge of the tub and started to clean himself.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Gaara?" The muffled sound of his sister's voice met his ears. "Gaara? Is almost time for school, are you almost done?" He turned the shower off, as his only response to her question. "Well, I made your breakfast, it's on the table, make sure you grab it on your way out." Gaara heard his sister walk off as he dried himself off. He wrapped his towel around his waist; he checked his appearance in the foggy mirror. He made a face at himself, as he opened the door.

He stepped out into the hallway, turning towards his bedroom door. "Gaara!" Gaara turned his head to look over his shoulder at his brother. "Ehe, do you want a ride to school?" Gaara shrugged his shoulder and continued on his way to his room. "Really Gaara? You can't even answer me?" Kankuro yelled at his brother's door.

Gaara pulled a shirt over his head, and tugged on a pair of loose fitting jeans. He shuffled around his room picking up things that he needed. He shoved everything in his back-pack, and shrugged the strap onto his shoulder. He slowly made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast off the plate his sister had made, picking up the glass of orange juice and taking a swig. He walked out the back door, taking a short cut to school.

* * *

Gaara let out a long sigh as the last bell of the day rang throughout the school. He picked up his unopened history book, weaving his way through the chairs and desks to the door. He barely made it out the door when he was ambushed by an orange blur.

"GAARA!" The orange leech attached it's self to Gaara's side, a vein pulsed in on his forehead. "I heard you're gonna get tutored by that Hyuuga dude."

"Naruto…Get off of me." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he pulled himself off , they started their way down the hall.  
"Aww, but Gar-Gar." Jade eyes glared at him,

"Call me that again, and I'll break your face so that even your precious Sasuke won't even love you." Naruto stopped in the hallway with his mouth agape, staring blankly at his friend. He shook himself out of his daze, and jogged to catch up.

"Did you just speak a whole sentence? Wait…Did you just say MY precious Sasuke? What the hell man? I hate that guy!"

"Dobe."

"Teme! Why must you call me names? I-" Gaara kept walking towards the library blocking out the rest of that conversation. He pushed lightly at the door to the library, walking into the near silent room. He picked his way through the shelves of books finding an empty table in the back. He gently set his backpack on the table and took a seat waiting for Neji Hyuuga to find him.

* * *

Neji strutted into the library looking for the red head he knew as Gaara. He mentally sighed, telling himself that this was to make his college resume look better. He spotted the redhead in the back of the library staring at the table in front of him. He sighed again, approaching Gaara.

"Gaara?" The jade eyes looked up into pale lilac eyes. "Hi, I'm Neji Hyuuga. I'm going to be your tutor until we can get your grades up." Neji watched Gaara's face for any indication that he understood what he just said. Gaara shrugged his shoulder looking back down at the table. Neji set his backpack down next to Gaara's and took the seat across from him.

"So, what do you want to start with first?" Gaara shrugged again not looking at Neji. "Okay, let's start with history then? Where are you in your class right now?"

Gaara pulled his backpack closer and pulled his history book out. Flipping through the pages silently, until he found the chapter about Mary the I. He turned his book towards Neji once he found the right page. Neji quickly scanned the page he was shown.

"Mary the I, huh? Easy enough. Do you have any homework about her?" Gaara pulled a worksheet that Iruka-sensei had given him earlier that day out of his backpack. Neji took the piece of paper from him, and read over some of the questions. "Gaara…"

Gaara glanced at Neji then at the paper in his hand. "What?" Neji arched an eyebrow at him. He put the paper down; shifting in his seat he leaned forward.

"This paper is finished, and finished correctly. Did you copy this from someone?"

"No."

"Then why are you almost failing your history class?" Gaara shrugged again.

"Do you ever actually speak?" Gaara smirked at this question and leaned forward, him and Neji very close.

"Are you wanting me too, Neji-sempai?" Neji arched his eyebrow again.

"Yes, I want you to answer my question!" Gaara sighed.

"I'm bored. With all of my classes." Neji set back into his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do you think would help with that?" Gaara dropped his elbow onto the table and propped up his head. Watching Neji before he answered.

"An interesting teacher."

An: Yesh I live! With a two-shot xD

Hmmm...I dunno if I really like this story...Do I need to change something about this? I dunno...I feel like it's lagging something...Please review to help me out ^^

Now onto righting the rest of it!


End file.
